


Personal Nightmare

by Haos_Dragneo



Category: Normal World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haos_Dragneo/pseuds/Haos_Dragneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: This was a nightmare of mine that I dreamt of one stormy night. A real bad one too. The thing is none of this real and characters or people in this little story are real beside my character which I do not disclose my real name. Sorry... Anyway, no I don't have a daughter really or a wife. I'm too young and I'm still finishing my schooling to get a degree of some sort. </p>
<p>Enjoy the little story! :)</p>
<p>P.S If you have a dream like this and you want to do something like what I just did. Get a dream book and write down your dreams/nightmares</p>
    </blockquote>





	Personal Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This was a nightmare of mine that I dreamt of one stormy night. A real bad one too. The thing is none of this real and characters or people in this little story are real beside my character which I do not disclose my real name. Sorry... Anyway, no I don't have a daughter really or a wife. I'm too young and I'm still finishing my schooling to get a degree of some sort. 
> 
> Enjoy the little story! :)
> 
> P.S If you have a dream like this and you want to do something like what I just did. Get a dream book and write down your dreams/nightmares

One morning, snuggling with my beautiful wife. It was nearing 8 a.m and usually my daughter, Lucina Dragneo jumps onto our bed to wake us up but no dice. Yang Xiao Long, my beautiful wife thought good for us she slept in and we get to snuggle some more so we did. Finally, Yang and I got out of bed around 9:30ish. I decided to make the coffee for the both of us while Yang woke up Lucina. While making the coffee I heard a very loud and worried scream.

"HAOS!" I bolted out of the kitchen toward the scream and Yang was covering her mouth shaking holding a paper in her hands "She's gone..." almost tearing up.

"No..." I grabbed the paper and read it out-loud. "Dear Haos and Yang, we took your precious daughter Lucina. She is with us until you can comply with the following demands; 500,000 dollars, and you not ratting us out. If you will do this then call the number below. Failure to comply to these demands, rat us out, and or taking matter into your own hands will result in the death of your only daughter. Best make a choice." I was so infuriated to the point where I could literally explode but, when I looked back at Yang with her eyes filled with tears I had to remain calm. For her...

"She's gone Haos... They took her..." She said shaky hugging me and burying her face into my shoulder.

I rubbed her back before saying "I'll get her back... No matter what it takes... I won't let her die. You have my word honey I promise..." She looked up at me as I wiped her tears away. I knew then that this meant war. 

I called the people who took Lucina and they told me I had till midnight tonight to get the money to their doorstep. I did what most people would do knowing my daughters life was at stake here I called my friends; Roy(Gamer), Nikki(who strangely is also called rat and is partially blind), Alex(Nikki's older brother), Nicolas(Work out fanatic), Daniel(Techie), and John(Nerd/Techie). The group of friends that I never lost touch after school. They all came over to my house to come up with a plan of getting my daughter back.  
  
"So how are we going about this situation. By the way how's Yang." Roy asked.   
  
"Very shaky and I don't blame her. Right now we just need to focus on getting Lucina back... I'm not losing her." I said confidently

"We got this bro, no worries man. Got your back all the way just tell us the plan." Got to love Alex. Always mellow about things till they literally blow up.  
  


"Well first things first we do need to get to their doorstep with a suitcase that weighs a bit so that way we can get inside at least"   
  
"OH! Easy!" John exclaimed.  
  


"This better be good..." John is the type of person to joke around... Even when it's serious'

"We get Phonebooks and put them into the suitcase" That wasn't a bad idea. "I got it from a movie!"

"Of course, you are always watching something of some sort John" Nic stated

"Hold on though that's a real good idea. You go up to the door, knock and say you have the money for Lucina. They let you in give them the case let them feel it and just knock out the guys at the front door so we can follow in." Roy with the great plans.  
  
"We need weapons though. Minus Haos since he already is a weapon" Giggled Nikki  
  
"Lets stay focused here Nikki this is no time for jokes... Roy love the plan that sounds great and we do need weapons of some sort"   
  
"I know an armory down the street from the place those guys are at we can grab somethings there" Dawson(Daniel) said.  
  
"Great so can we do this. You guys go get the weapons while I get a suitcase with two phonebooks and you guys just meet me at the corner of the street. I'm not about to lose my daughter today" I said firmly. They all nodded and went on their way while I went back to my room to visit Yang.

"Honey?" She was sitting on the bed try to gather her self together partially not even on this planet. "Hey, look at me." I kneeled down in front of her and she finally looked at me. "Hey, look me and the guys we got something. We are getting ready to go and get our daughter back. We will get Lucina back like I promised."  
  
She said finally very shaky "What if you don't come back... What if things don't go well... What if th-..."  
  
"Yang..." I interrupted "I didn't make those vows on our wedding for shits and giggles. I didn't put that ring on your finger and propose because you are just sexy... I put that ring on your finger, I made those vows and promised that things were going to be fine because I love you. Now trust me I will come back with Lucina... Ok?" I couldn't stand to see her like this. I had to boost her moral some how...  
  
"Ok..." She nodded slowly. I gave her a kiss good-bye before I went to go gather my materials.

 

Upon arriving on the street corner. I took a long beside me and everyone was coming my way. I assumed they had everything so I started to walk towards the building Lucina was held in and knocked on the door as the eye cover was opened.  
  
"Here's your money" Showing the fake case of money. "Now let me see my daughter..." They let me in and grabs the case holding me outside feeling the weight. As he turned around I kicked his leg in and twisted his neck dive rolling up to the next guy as he pulled his gun out I gave him a nice uppercut and punched his stomach before snapping his neck with a kick to the head as he fall back hitting the edge of the table with his neck. I waved my friends to come inside letting them know it was clear. As they came in I closed the door.  
  
"Jesus Haos..." Roy said "Nicely played"  
  
"Ya, I have to thank John believe it or not for the phonebook idea. Stupid guards... Alright, follow me" I said leading everyone to the door putting my ear to the door but that wasn't necessary as I heard Lucina scream loudly clear as day. That pissed me right off without thinking I just burst through the door and Lucina was gone and I was at gun point by ten people. I was pretty much fucked... "Where's Lucina!" I yelled. They stood silent as the door behind shut from another lacky holding me down.   
  
I heard a "Shit! Haos!" from Nikki as I flipped over the guy holding me down back using him as a meat shield and diving into them using their gun against them as gunfire just kept going till there was dead silence. The door slowly opened and a sigh relief from everyone as they saw me standing covered in blood and everyone on the floor dead.  
  
"Fuckers emptied their clips... Lets move on" I said still extremely pissed.  
  
"Note to self." Said Nic "Never piss Haos off." Nic is a big guy. I mean big like he has toned muscles and everything compared to me who's skinny but built for speed.

 

I followed Lucina's screams till it went silent afterward we all slowed down and wondered the halls occasionally bumping into a couple of guys and getting into a brawl. we neared the end of the corridor and there was a steel door where I heard yelling from someone who seemed in charge.  
  
"You let him in and you cant kill a simple man!."  
  
I whispered "Nikki quick hand me a gun" She handed me what felt like a gun till my thumb hit what felt like a torque switch. I looked down slowly and saw I drill machine... I was so mad... "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. I ASK FOR A GUN AND YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING DRILL MACHINE! LUCINA IS IN TROUBLE AND ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GO IN THERE AND KILL WITH A FUCKING DRILL MACHINE! WHAT THE FUCK!" The door opened quickly and I tossed the drill at the guys face and immediately fought with everything I had in me. I didn't care what happened to me I just needed to rescue Lucina. People falling left and right, Roy yelled at me.  
  
"Haos go! We got this! Go get Lucina!" Roy yelled as he kicked his shoes off at the guys face and it bounced from one guy to the next knocking them out strangely.  
  
"Ya we do! And sorry about earlier!" Nikki apologized.

I nodded and ran off down the corridor again and ran into the arena full of people as I was yelling "LUCINA! LUCINA! WHERE ARE YOU!? LUCINA!" It was no use to many people and it was loud. I kept trying anyway running around trying to spot her out. "LUCINA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! LUCINA!" Then I saw her. I couldn't believe it but I saw her. I ran over to her quickly as possible but when I got to her she seemed like she lost a lot of blood. She was stabbed in both shoulders and both legs. I picked her up in my arms and out of no where I was just flying up out of the arena. Flapping my wings as best as possible I flew the nearest hospital and got her into the E.R so she could get help.

 

Later I texted everyone including Yang that I found and got Lucina to the hospital and that she was in recovery. Yang was the first one to burst through the door just jumping into me  
  
"Oh you did it! You got her back!" She let go as tears fall from her cheeks holding her hand smiling just like the day she was born... Except this wasn't fun happy times... "Lucina..." She said so shaky but so happy.  
  
"She's resting. She's very weak right now but she's alive." I said rubbing her shoulder with one arm as my other arm was bandaged up from a gunshot to the bicep area. All the adrenaline I didn't feel it. Everyone else came to visit one by one happy and smiling that Lucina was safe and sound.

 

I just know one thing that I learned out of this day of fuckery.... A father will go through hell and back to make sure his daughter is safe and sound. Just how I did today. I didn't care what happened, how it happened, or what happened to me. As long as I was able to see Lucina's face with her beautiful pure blue eyes. I will be happy 


End file.
